


Ginger Balls

by coffeeandghostwritting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad pop song singing, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Freeform, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandghostwritting/pseuds/coffeeandghostwritting
Summary: Alec drinks one too many drinks called Ginger Balls while out with everyone at Hunter's Moon!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic, so please be nice! I got this idea one day when I was drinking this drink, and it's actually quite good and strong, haha! Comments are always welcome! 
> 
> Also, I do not own anything! Everything either belongs to Shadowhunters TV or CC.

How they all ended up at Hunter’s Moon was anyone’s guess. How Alec Lightwood ended up drunk off his ass was an even harder guess. 

Alec, Magnus, Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy, and Raphael were all either hanging out drinking at the bar or playing pool, until Magnus needed to attend to some Warlock business for awhile.

Magnus and Alec were in the middle of a game of pool before Magnus had to head out for a bit. “I’ll be back soon, Dear” Magnus whispered as he kissed Alec's head gently and handed his pool stick to Jace as he walked by him on the way out.

Alec continued to stand there watching Magnus leave, even when Jace picked up where Magnus left off with their game. Simon soon came over to talk and Alec seemed like he was elsewhere, although Magnus usually helped Alec lighten up when he was around and keep him grounded— when he left to attend to his business, they could see the uncomfortableness creep back into Alec, and Jace and Simon thought it would be a good idea to ply him to booze and they couldn't think of a better drink to do that with than a drink called Ginger Balls. They seemed to think it was the greatest and funniest name for a drink, and kept ordering it for him. Alec didn’t drink much or care for the taste, but Jace insisted that he lighten up and he knew he needed to enjoy himself some more, so he didn’t see the harm in it. Plus, after the second one of these ridiculously named drinks, he didn’t mind the taste too much. After Jace ordered Alec a fourth drink, Alec didn’t remember much after that and it resulted in a very drunk, very giggly, touchy feely Alec.

Magnus came back about forty-five minutes later, at which point he saw Jace and Simon holding a very uncoordinated Alec up by the bar, no longer playing pool. Alec seemed to be singing. Was Alec singing? At this point Magnus feared he was hallucinating. As Magnus got closer, he realized that no, he was not hallucinating… he could clearly see that his very shy, grumpy, Shadowhunter was being held up by his parabatai and the vampire while singing Shape of You, at which point he spots Magnus and starts trying to make his way over to him, unsuccessfully. _Yep, he’s drunk as hell_ , thought Magnus. “Oh this is going to be interesting,” breathed Magnus.

“Maaaaaaagnus” Alec smiled and reached for Magnus when he spotted him while Jace carefully deposited Alec to Magnus and Simon ducked out of the way. Alec then proceeded to lean heavily on the Warlock, almost like a deadweight. 

“Yes, love?” Magnus righted Alec as he almost leaned too far over and fell to the floor while giving Jace a questioning look. Jace simply smirked and took a drink of his beer while leaning into the bar. 

“How many drinks have you had?” questioned Magnus.

“Balls in Ginger, Magnus!” hiccuped Alec.

“He’s had like six, man!” Jace yelled over the music, laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Clary chimed in from behind him on the barstool, “Try like eight, you lying toad! You and Simon wouldn’t stop ordering him Ginger Balls like it was his last meal” and slapped his hand and shook her head at him. She was clearly on her way to being drunk as well.

Simon, Izzy, and Raphael were all watching the exchange smirking at the bar. All they needed was some popcorn and they had a front row seat to a first class entrainment show.

Magnus scowled, “I leave you alone with him for less than an hour to attend to some business and now he can’t even stand up straight, Wayland!”

“Aw, come on now, Magnus! He needed something to lighten him up! And he hates beer and the drink had a funny name and he’s not the only that’s been drinking them! Clary has had a couple and I’’m pretty sure Simon has had some even though he won’t admit it!” Jace turned an accusing glare on Simon and Clary who both tried to look innocent but failed miserably.

Magnus rolled his eyes because Jace could be an ass, but he did love his brother; he just didn’t understand that moderation was probably best, in his misguided attempt to get his brother to loosen up.

Magnus’ thoughts were quickly interrupted by Alec who was now licking Magnus’ neck and rubbing his hand up and down his chest murmuring, “all mine, all mine, all mine.”

“Well…” Magnus cleared his throat, clearly having a hard time focusing with Alec doing that in front of everyone, not that he was complaining. He just knew Alec would be mortified if he knew what he was doing once he sobered up…in front of everyone.

“Magnus, I have to peeee. And I think someone pinched my ass earlier!” Alec said into Magnus’ neck. Then he grabbed Magnus' face with his big hands and looked into his eyes with the most serious face and continued, “I don’t want anyone else touching my ass, just you. I like when you touch my ass. Will you help me go pee? I can’t walk straight, and I’m not sure I can get my zipper down.” Alec huffed, let go of his face and looked up. “Is the room spinning? Oh my god!” He quickly adverted his gaze making it hard for Magnus keep up. “JACE!” Alec yelled, “I’m thirsty, I NEED MORE BALLS!”

Magnus quickly snapped his fingers as soon as the word balls left Alec’s lips so Alec could say no more. He loved Alec, he really did, but he knew he really needed to stop talking. He was never going to live this down come morning. Jace was clutching his side he was laughing hysterically, while Izzy gave Magnus a knowing look of acknowledgment that she knew Magnus did the right thing silencing Alec. Alec just looked perplexed and went back to leaning into Magnus and stuffing his face into his neck like a puppy dog.

Raphael just looked bored like he couldn't believe he was hanging out with such idiots, but secretly liking it. He wasn’t fooling anyone. Simon at least had the decency to look like he felt bad for contributing to such madness and Clary looked sympathetic and drunk.

“That’s our cue to leave!” announced Magnus with a flick of this hand and a snap of this fingers and a portal appeared and off they went dragging a very tall, very drunk, lumbering Alec with him.

Once they were portaled back into Magnus’ bedroom, Alec could barley keep his eyes open or walk. Magnus was just glad he hadn't thrown up. With a snap of his fingers once more Magnus had Alec’s clothes off and him tucked in bed. He looked at Alec and saw he was trying to say something and remembered to undo his silencing spell. He still couldn’t make out what Alec was trying to say, so he leaned in really close to hear.

“I still need to pee, Mags,” whispered Alec.

Magnus sighed and smiled fondly at his Shadowhunter.

“Of course, Sweetheart, how could I forget?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Also, I know there are probably many mistakes! But I finally just needed to publish!


End file.
